You Won't Be Alone
by CJS51703
Summary: Finals are coming up soon, and frustration to pass gives Cosmo a hard time. It also brings up some problems that someone like Wanda can help him with.


*****Hello, everyone! So I actually had a good time writing my last FOP fic, so I decided to give it another try. But this one is a complete change in pace. What do I mean, you may ask? Cosmo and Wanda belong to Butch Hartman, and you're about to find out!**

"Alright. And the f of x means..."

What followed that sentence went well above Cosmo's head. With finals week coming up, he'd turned to the smartest girl in school (and as of a few months ago, his girlfriend), Wanda, for a tutor. And she was glad to help; Cosmo had been held back many times while she was making straight A's.

So, here they were. Trying to study so that maybe this time, he could move up to a new grade. "...so, do you understand it this time?" Wanda asked once again. She'd been trying to explain each lesson as clearly as possible, and trying to keep her patience as well.

Cosmo shook his head sadly. Wanda internally sighed, but knew that he was trying his best. She flipped the textbook back a few pages. "Alright. We can go through this aga-"

She was cut off when Cosmo shoved everything off of the desk in one fell swoop.

"Curse my stupidity!" he yelled. Then, he began to slam his forehead repeatedly into the desk. He didn't care, even when his vision began to blur slightly because of how much he was hitting his head on the desk. No, he only cared when he was pulled back by his shoulders.

"Stop it, Cosmo, I mean it!" Wanda snapped. Cosmo had to blink a few times before he could see clearly.

When he could, he realized that Wanda, despite her angry tone just now, had been crying. She had been crying legitimate tears. "Don't do that! You don't have to hurt yourself just because you don't understand!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you've explained it literally more times than I can count, so why are you still trying to get any of this into my empty head?!" Cosmo snapped right back, which was unusual for him. He normally never made comments on his stupidity, and even if he did, he made them in a joking sense. Never had he thrown this sort of fit before. As he realized, when he crossed his arms, he had tears running down his face.

"Cosmo, look at me," Wanda said.

After a few minutes, the green-haired fairy in question looked up to his girlfriend.

"Sweetie, do you think that I would sit here with you for hours to help you if I didn't think you could do this?" Wanda asked.

"Well... no... but of course you can do this! You're the smartest girl in school! Who fell for the dumbest guy in school! Isn't that a surprise?" Cosmo asked sadly. He hung his head once more, until his hands were taken.

"You may not be the... sharpest crayon in the box... but I know that you can do this. But a better question is, do you have fits like that often?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo sighed. "Sometimes, I do. I have fits where I get angry... and sad... at myself," he admitted.

"You know, you should have told me about these. Maybe I could've helped you?" Wanda offered.

"But I've never told anyone about my fits! Especially not people like you, who love me! Um, until they happen," Cosmo said. He looked down once more, his green hair now hanging in his face.

As surprising as it was, Wanda understood it all the same. Cosmo dealt with a lack of a father figure in his life, bullying, and had been held back multiple times in multiple grades. Moments of depression and self-loathing, even for the living personification of the phrase "ignorance is bliss", shouldn't have been a shock.

"You don't have to handle this alone, you know. I can be here to help you through it," Wanda said.

Cosmo looked up. "Really?" he asked.

"Really. I would do anything for you," Wanda said. She reached over and used her thumbs to wipe away the tears under her boyfriend's bright-green eyes.

"You know... you have really pretty eyes, Wanda," Cosmo said quietly. He managed a small smile.

"I like it when you smile. Please, keep on smiling," Wanda said. "I'll try," Cosmo promised. Wanda leaned forward and kissed him. He hugged her, returning the kiss. When they pulled apart, they still hugged each other.

"Hey, can we take a study break? I'm getting a headache from all of the learning," Cosmo asked. A considerably-large bruise began to appear through his hair on his forehead.

Wanda decided not to mention the former fit, which she assumed was the real reason behind Cosmo's headache. She leaned forward once again and kissed his forehead for such a length of time that she could see the outlines of her pink lipstick still there, if only faintly.

"Hey, that tickles!" Cosmo said. He was already seeming to cheer up a bit.

"If you want a break, then we can go outside. Some fresh air could certainly do us both some good," Wanda said.

So, she and Cosmo went outside.

XxX

The night was cool and calm in Fairy World. The young fairy couple decided to just go to a quiet place in the park, to have a seat on the bench and look at the stars together. So they sat with their arms around each other.

"Did you really mean it? About helping me?" Cosmo asked quietly.

"Yes. I'll do anything," Wanda said, just as quietly. To her, it might've been just a promise.

To Cosmo, it was everything.

 *****...I'm still trying to get the hang of it. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
